


Why don’t we do it in the wadi

by NaomiLibicki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Exhibitionism, Other, Poetry, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:13:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23515231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaomiLibicki/pseuds/NaomiLibicki
Summary: Why don’t we do it in the wadiBody against sunburned body





	Why don’t we do it in the wadi

**Author's Note:**

> By "Other" I mean "unspecified"

Why don’t we do it in the wadi  
Body against sunburned body  
Darting flies could taste our pleasure  
The hidden heartbeat of the desert  
Tourists on the observation deck  
Watch hikers’ recreation  
We would seem, from up above  
A pair of insects making love  
But here the whole Earth seems forsaken  
With only skinks to watch us making our own fun  
Like mad dogs, or like Englishmen, beneath the midday sun


End file.
